


Simmer Down (And Pucker Up)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, I take it back. This is a bad idea. This is a horrible idea and you should never have let me do this. Why did you let me do this?” Foggy demanded and somewhere to his left he swore he could hear Matt laughing at him, that faint husk of a sound that only emerged when Matt was trying to be polite…or sneaky. </p><p>The thing was Foggy couldn’t exactly call Matt on it because he couldn’t see Matt and he only had himself to thank for that one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simmer Down (And Pucker Up)

“Okay, I take it back. This is a bad idea. This is a horrible idea and you should never have let me do this. Why did you let me do this?” Foggy demanded and somewhere to his left he swore he could hear Matt laughing at him, that faint husk of a sound that only emerged when Matt was trying to be polite…or sneaky.

The thing was Foggy couldn’t exactly call Matt on it because he couldn’t see Matt and he only had himself to thank for that one.

“You’ll be fine, trust me,” Matt muttered and Foggy turned his head in the direction of Matt’s voice.

“Trusting you isn’t the issue here, Matthew. I’m blindfolded and tied to your bed…a fact that I’m still trying to mull over to be honest because I distinctly remember only mentioning the not seeing thing but now I’ve found what was lost of my sanity and this entire idea was really insensitive of me, I should never have asked…”

“I’m enjoying this actually,” Matt responded and Foggy narrowed his eyes despite the fact that he couldn’t see Matt and therefore couldn’t unleash the full terror that was the Nelson glare on him. Matt swore he could actually feel it and having been on the end of it more than once Foggy completely believed him.

“I’m really not surprised about that one. Somewhere between the applications of knot three and four I figured out that you’re a bit of a bastard,” he groused and that was definitely a snicker. “Okay, you’ve had your fun and I’ve learned that I need to actually think before I speak, now could you untie me?”

Matt hummed and the bed dipped as he sat down…at least Foggy was assuming he was sitting down.

“But you haven’t learned anything yet,” Matt pointed out genially and that more than anything had Foggy twitching because he’d pretty much put himself at Matt’s mercy and while that wasn’t exactly new, knowing that Matt could ask him anything and know if he was lying sort of freaked him out.

“Fine, teach me, Obi-wan,” he sighed because he wasn’t going anywhere until Matt was ready to let him go and despite his complaints it wasn’t such a bad place to be.

Matt hummed again and the bed shifted like Matt was moving.

“Let’s start with touch,” he murmured and it sound like he was talking to himself more than to Foggy but Foggy didn’t have a chance to call him on that because Matt’s fingers were suddenly on his face and Foggy’s entire body twitched, partially because he hadn’t been expecting Matt to touch his _face_ and partially because Matt was touching _his face._

“Okay?” Matt whispered and Foggy’s tongue flickered out to wet his lips as he nodded.

“Yeah, it’s fine, you just startled me,” he choked out.

Thankfully Matt didn’t mention the way that his voice cracked, instead the touch shifted along his cheek, butterfly soft and Foggy almost managed to not flinch when Matt’s other hand joined his first.

“You know what? I definitely don’t see why you get girls with this. Like what’s so sexy about you touching my face?” Foggy grumbled to disguise the way that his heart was thundering in his chest.

“They usually want to get with me before I touch their face,” Matt responded, his voice soft and distracted as his fingers followed the curve of Foggy’s cheeks up to his nose. “I can smell it on them,”

“That’s actually really creepy,” Foggy responded, sucking in a sharp breath when Matt’s fingers slid from his nose to the edges of his lips. “I mean really creepy because I’m totally imagining you sniffing people…” Foggy trailed off, distracted as something popped into his head. “You haven’t been sniffing me, have you? Because that’s a betrayal of trust, Matt, I should’ve been consulted before you started…you know, sniffing.”

“I don’t go around sniffing everybody. I’m not a bloodhound,” Matt chuckled and Foggy had to clench his fingers around the knots holding his hands captive to stop the shiver trying to work its way through him as Matt brushed his fingers across his bottom lip. Foggy wasn’t going to think about how his heart was jack rabbiting in his chest and he definitely wasn’t going to think about the slow burn that had started to simmer low in his gut as Matt’s fingers traced the bow and dip of his lips like Matt was trying to imprint the shape of them in his own mind.

“I’m sniffing you now though. I just thought you might like to know,” Matt informed him because of course Matt would tell him that he could smell people’s arousal and then wait until he was freaking fondling Foggy’s face to actually start sniffing him.

“I hate you, I just want thought you might like to know _that_ ,” Foggy retorted and if his tone was petulant then sue him.

The bed shifted and Foggy shivered as Matt’s breath ghosted over his face a second before Matt pressed his nose to the skin just below Foggy’s ear and that wasn’t playing fair that was so far from being fair that Foggy wanted to file several complaints on his own behalf. Because Matt touching him was one thing, Matt’s face anywhere close to his face was…Foggy wasn’t sure what it was but the words ‘evil,’ and ‘diabolical’ came to mind.

“You don’t hate me,” Matt whispered and Foggy didn’t whimper, obviously Matt’s bed had issues with weight and Matt should really have that looked at because the last thing he needed was for his bed to collapse under him…hopefully when Foggy wasn’t tied to it.

“I really, really do,” Foggy insisted because if he was talking maybe Matt would get distracted by his voice and not notice things like how he smelled or how fast Foggy’s heart was beating…or you know the tent in his pants, though if Matt could smell arousal Foggy wasn’t putting it past him to be able to _sense_ boners or some dumb shit like that.

“If you hated me you wouldn’t have said I was hot,” Matt whispered and Foggy was going to strangle Karen because there was only one way that Matt could have known that Foggy thought he was hot…or you know, not strangle Karen but send her a strongly worded text because Karen had this Bambi thing going that pretty much repelled all thoughts of actual bodily harm.

“I think lots of people are hot, Matthew,” Foggy shot back busting out the full first name despite the fact that he knew that Matt hated it when he did that…or maybe that was why he’d done it in the first place. “I thought my third grade teacher was hot and she had three grandkids and grey hair.”

“You didn’t think she was hot, you only liked her cookies,” Matt retorted and this was the awful part of knowing someone for what felt like forever, inevitably they’d be able to call you on your bullshit because they’d known you _forever_ …or in Foggy and Matt’s case, heard about enough of your life to know when you were lying.

“Yeah, well I don’t see you giving me cookies,” Foggy groused and he could feel Matt’s lips curling into a smile or maybe it was a smirk against his skin.

“I’ve got something a little better than cookies,” he responded.

“If you say anything about putting it in my mouth, I’d like you to remember exactly what happened to those cookies.”

Matt hummed, “It’d be better if you pretended it was a popsicle then,” he retorted and Foggy choked on thin air because there was subtlety and then there was the whole caveman approach and honestly Matt was one club away from hauling Foggy back to his cave.

“Matt, I’m going to ask you a serious question and I want you answer it as honestly as you can, alright?” Foggy managed.

“Okay,” Mat responded and he was definitely laughing at Foggy and that was definitely a tongue on Foggy’s skin and Jesus Christ he didn’t sign up for this.

“Is it possible that you’re flirting with me?” Foggy demanded and suddenly Matt was gone, the heat from his body vanishing and Foggy squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold because he’d definitely fucked up this time.

“It’s possible that I just lost my shirt and I’m pretty sure I’ve been flirting with you for the past two years,” Matt responded and Foggy’s brain stuttered over the first piece of information and face-planted over the second piece. “It’s also possible that I might want to kiss you, if that’s okay?” Matt whispered and Foggy was midway between trying to grab for him when he realized that he was still tied to the bed, a fact that he was starting to hate.

“I mean…if you want,” he responded, trying for nonchalance…he didn’t Matt’s super senses to know that he’d failed spectacularly.

The bed dipped on both sides of his body and Foggy shivered as Matt’s fingers slid along his forearms before tangling with his own.

“I think you’re going to like this part of the lesson,” Matt muttered and Foggy’s response was lost in the soft press of Matt’s lips against his. The pressure was just enough to make Foggy feel it without forcing him to do anything but lay there, then he tipped his head up, opening his mouth because there was no fucking way that he was going to be kissed by Matt without going the whole nine yards.

Matt’s tongue dipped into his mouth, curling around his own before retreating so that Matt could nip at his lower lip and Foggy shivered, his fingers tightening around Matt’s.

The groan that escaped him when Matt pulled away quickly softened into a moan as Matt pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips then to his neck.

“Can I open your shirt?”

The words seemed to come from far off but Foggy heard the concern in Matt’s voice easy enough, riding just below the heavy timber of want.

“Yes, I mean fuck yes, God bless button-ups. You can take it off, equal the playing fie…holy shit!” Foggy yelped as Matt’s mouth found his nipples through the fabric even as nimble fingers teased his shirt open.

“Fuck, Matty,” he choked out, tugging at the bonds around his hands when Matt added teeth, scraping lightly against the erect nubs while Matt’s fingers splayed across his stomach, tracing the curve of Foggy’s ribs before dipping down to rest just above his jeans.

“You like that?” Matt whispered and if Foggy could he’d glare at him because he was pretty sure that Matt could, smell and feel and hear just how much Foggy liked what he was doing.

“Hatred of the highest calibre,” Foggy gritted as Matt’s fingers slithered beneath the waist of his trousers, teasing the curls just above Foggy’s groin without going any further.

Matt pressed a kiss to Foggy’s stomach and the sudden sensation made him flinch, before melting back against the bed.

“It doesn’t feel like you hate me,” Matt laughed and Foggy would have kicked the bastard if his legs weren’t tied.

“I’m just good at hiding it,” he shot back and Matt was still for a moment that had the hairs on Foggy’s neck standing on end.

“Do you hate me now?” Matt whispered as he pressed his fingers against the bulge of Foggy’s erection and Foggy would deny the sound he made until his dying day.

“St-still hate you,” he stuttered out even as his hips hitched upwards, trying to get some sort of touch where he needed it most.

“How about now?” Matt murmured and Foggy almost missed the sound of his zipper sliding down…almost but not quite.

“I’m starting to feel a little less full of hatred,” he whimpered as Matt’s fingers teased at the head of his cock, every move sure like Matt knew exactly what Foggy needed and God if anyone would know what Foggy needed it’d be Matt.

“Now?” Matt asked and Foggy opened his mouth to respond only to choke on his own breath when his cock was suddenly bathed by warm, wet, heat.

“Love you, love you…holy fuck!” he babbled and in hindsight maybe this whole thing had been the best freaking idea he’d ever had.


End file.
